


Bare Lust

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Lyanna Stark, Past Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Pegging, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Public Nudity, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spoilers, Step-parents, Surprise Ending, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: When Lyanna Stark comes home and finds her step-son Aegon Targaryen naked and in the pool, the challenge to also remove her clothes and take a swim leads to the fucking of her life.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Bare Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Davi93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davi93/gifts), [TheProxinian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProxinian/gifts).



When Lyanna came home from work early one day... she caught her young, athletic, step-son swimming in the pool, and she decided that Aegon was being indecent... because he wasn't wearing his swimming trunks. As Aegon climbed out of the pool, he was supprised by his step-mother's sudden appearance, and turned away embarrassed. "Well..." Lyanna said in a clipped voice, "...I should hope that you would be embarrassed. Put some clothes on." Defying his step-mother, Aegon turned back towards her and said; "Everybody is in touch with their bodies nowadays. So what's wrong with me skinny dipping in the pool?" "Plenty," Lyanna said. "What would the world come to if everybody ran around in the buff?" "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be nude," he reminded her. "...after all aren't we born that way?" Aegon was big for his age... a good six-feet four-inches tall, and around two-hundred and twenty pounds in weight. Flexing the muscles he earned playing high school football, he displayed himself proudly before his step-mother... and as Lyanna glanced down between his legs... she could see that her step-son had grow up to be a man in more than one way. "Does it surprise you, Mom, that my cock is such a big one," he asked her. "After all, you keep telling me that I'm so much like my Dad." "How dare you talk to me that way?" Lyanna said as she walked over to him. "Come on, Mom," he smiled down at her. "Why don't you take off your clothes and join me in the pool? Nothing wrong with that." "What do you mean there's nothing wrong with that. There's plenty wrong with that." she exclaimed, then she turned around and marched into the house... because it was hard to scold someone when the top of your head only came up to the bottom of their chin. But after she got into her bedroom, Lyanna went over to the window, and pulled back the drapes a little, for she couldn't help but admire the trim, well muscled, body of her young step-son, and he was right... he was growing up to be just like his Dad... especially his cock, and that's what worried her. He might have only been eighteen years old, but he already possessed... as her mother would have said..."The outward aspects of masculinity which shows how virile... how capable a man is at performing sexually... while also stressing the potency of a perfect male... who symbolizes erotic desires, and activity." And Lyanna could feel her loins beginning to get warm at the sight of her young, virile, step-son... then she remembered that it had been a long time since she had had a good ravishing... almost two years to the day she caught her husband playing around with his secretary Cersei Lannister... in a motel room. She wouldn't stand for that, and they soon separated... and ever since then, Rhaegar Targaryen had been trying to get back in her and Elia's favor. However, Lyanna had the goods on him, and she wasn't going to let him crawl back... and do a rerun of what he had been doing for years. Suddenly, Lyanna remembered that when she first married Rhaegar, entering into ménage à trois along with his first wife and Lyanna's friend Elia Martell, Rhaegar's and Elia's son Aegon was a little six year old boy, and she thought nothing of going around naked in the house... however, when he turned ten, she decided that it was not the right thing to do, so she discontinued the practice... and always saw to it that she kept her clothes on so she wouldn't give him any wrong ideas. Then she recalled how Rhaegar would take a nude dip with his son (in the pool) when he was still around... and how she always stayed away... feeling that they were men and it would be wrong for her to interfere in what should be strictly a man's affair. [Maybe Aegon is right...] she thought to herself, [maybe I am a prude. Not wanting to go out to the pool nude. After all, weren't women liberated today?] Besides, she was the only parent he had now... if she didn't look after his welfare who would. And she figured he had already seen plenty of girls naked... being the young, virile, boy that he was... so it might not hurt to take a dip with him after all? Deciding that she would enjoy a refreshing dip... Lyanna began undressing, and after she removed her dress, she looked at her body in the full-length mirror on the closet door. She observed that even at thirty-eight years of age... she was still a rather appealing package, and decided to strip further... taking off her bra and panties... then she stood there naked... glancing in the full-length mirror once again. Lyanna saw that her breasts were still just as full and proud as before.... her buttocks was just as firm as it had ever been... her beautiful, well-tapered legs seemed to go forever... and the small patch of hair at the base of her stomach matched the dark-brown hair on her head which had yet to show the first sign of turning gray. Turning around once again, Lyanna stepped into her slip-on, high heeled shoes, and bravely walked out her bedroom door... then on through the rest of the house, and out onto the roofless inner courtyard. The moment Aegon caught sight of his step-mother... he swam for the side of the pool and climbed out. "Now you're with it, Mom," Aegon said. "Are you going to streak across the patio?" "Why not, darling," she laughed, as she kicked off her shoes with a flick of her feet, and charged stark naked from one end of the patio to the other... got up on the diving board... and plunged into the pool. As Lyanna swam the length of the pool, her young, eighteen-year old step-son stood there, and feasted his eyes on his step-mother's body. She was beautiful to look at... her rounded buttocks were firm and solid as she kicked her feet... her large breasts seemed to add to her buoyancy when she rolled over to do the back stroke... and he thought it was a shame that she had to be his step-mother as her long legs parted and closed in a scissors fashion... for there were so many things that he would love to do to her. When Lyanna finally pulled herself out of the pool, her luscious body glistened with water as she stepped back into her discarded high-heed shoes... then walked over to an empty chaise longue and stretched out on it... to soak up the sunshine. Aegon pulled up another chaise longue next to his step-mother's, and he laid there looking at her. They didn't have to worry about nosey neighbors, because the back yard of their Spanish-styled home was surrounded by a ten-foot wall that gave them plenty of privacy... and when Lyanna glanced at her step-son, and smiled... he smiled back. "The patio is drenched with sunshine today," she said. "and I'm glad I did come out." "You don't mind me looking at you, do you Mom?" he asked her quietly. "Of course I don't mind, darling," she replied. "It seems so natural to be naked," her young step-son said. "I wonder if this is what a nudist feels?" Lyanna didn't answer him, because for some reason she was embarrassed to admit that she had grown up a nudist... a follower of nudism... the belief in or practice of going nude, especially in secluded, sexually mixed groups for reasons of health... and because she felt strange emotions circling through her body. She felt her nipples grow hard, and vulva become moist as his hot eyes looked at her full, firm, breasts... then down at her small patch of soft, curly, loin hair. "Why do you look at me like that, Aegon?" she asked him. "I can't help it, Mom," he told her. "You look so beautiful lying there." Lyanna realized that he was becoming sexually aroused by the rising of his cock... and she was delighted that he was that excited about her body... but she didn't quite know what to do about the situation. She tried to ignore it at first... but his erection was just too big to ignore, then, in spite of herself, she felt the first tremors of lust and desire course through her body... just as it did every time his father became sexually aroused in her presents. Was it possible that she actually wanted her own step-son? Regardless of the fact that she was the only mother he had known... since his real mother ran off with her lover some ten years ago? She just didn't know... so she laid there for a few minutes staring at it. "Mom..." Aegon said. "...why don't you feel me?" It disturbed her that step-son would make such a suggestion... and what was even more alarming was when he reached for her hand... she placed hers in his, and as if she were in a trance, she slowly got up from her chaise longue, and moved over to sit on the side of his. He placed her hand over his hard cock... and Lyanna had to admit to herself that it did feel wonderful to touch his cock... it had been so long since she had touched a man's cock... and she was secretly thrilled at the hardness and length of it. She eventually tried to pull away, but he held her hand tightly. "What are you trying to do?" she asked. "I've gotten sexually excited," he said. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Not when it's my own step-son who has the erection," she reminded him. "It doesn't make any difference to me that you're my step-mother," Aegon said. "Do you expect me to stimulate you sexually, son?" "Why not, Mom?" Aegon said, his eyes intense... his hand still pressing her hand down on his rock-hard cock. "Sweetheart," she shrugged. "I can't do it." but Aegon paid no attention to what his step-mother told him... instead, he gripped her hand tightly and began pumping up and down on his stiff cock. "Pump it!" he panted. "Yes, pump my cock. That's what I want." So Lyanna began to pump with all her might, and Aegon enjoyed it enormously... releasing his hand from hers, he it placed on the inside of his step-mother's thigh, and he slowly moved it up until his hand was now resting next to her warm vulva.... and discovered she was more than willing to give him a jerk job without his assistance. He began to rub his hand along her inner-thigh as she continued jerking him off. He glanced up at her face. Her mouth was open, her tongue lightly moving over her lips, wetting them. Her eyes were closed, and he could see small beads of moisture appear on her upper lip... and when she finally opened her eyes, he could see that they silently conveyed only one thing. "Ravish me!" "Oh, Gods, Mom Lyanna! That feels good... so... great!" Aegon murmured. His words brought Lyanna out of her trance. She looked down at him and smiled... still continuing to jerk him off... then with her free hand, she weighed his tennis-ball size genitals. She was pleased when she felt that they were heavy with his essence, and she pumped on his cock for almost ten minutes... feeling it throb and swell even larger in her hands... forcing her fingers wider apart... before she saw a drop of crystal essence forming at the small slit at the head of it. It thrilled her to know that she was on the edge of making her step-son climax.... and Aegon followed his step-mother's eyes... noticing them brighten as she licked her lips. "Taste me," he said huskily, and Lyanna smiled mischievously, then she bent forward slightly. Aegon reached up and massaged his step-mother's firm breasts, exploring them... and when she bent over more, Aegon's mouth captured the nipple of one of them... then he started sucking like a baby at its mother's breasts. His lips made his step-mother more excited than ever.... and Lyanna let the hand she was jacking him off with, move faster and faster up and down his hard, throbbing shaft... her hand pumping his 12-inch length harder, as she said; "Now, my darling, Momma Lyanna is going to make you feel much better. Just relax. Momma will take good care of you." Suddenly, Aegon let her breasts excape his mouth, and he groaned; "Oh, Gods, Mom... I can't stand it any longer. I've got to ravish you!" Lyanna stopped pumping on his cock, and she straightened up. "And I want you to, darling," she said as she smiled at him, then Lyanna moved back to her own chaise longue and sat on the edge with her knees together. Continuing to smile at her step-son, Lyanna leaned back with her hands braced against the chaise longue, then parted her legs like an opening flower. She did this because if he was truely like his father, this position wound drive him crazy, and the way Aegon stared at her vulva... at the wet lips glistening in the sunlight... she knew that it did. "Gods, Mom! You have a gorgeous vulva!" "Thank you, darling," she said softly as she leaned back. "Do you want to rub it for me?" she asked, her body bowed backwards, "It wants to be rubbed so badly," she said, and teased him with a little wiggle of her hips. Aegon got up off his chaise longue, and moved to kneel between his step-mother's widely spread knees, then his hands began to gingerly caress his step-mother's inner thighs... slowly working towards her moist vulva as he became bouder. Finally Aegon began to rub his fingers lightly up and down the quivering lips, and could feel the warm under his fingertips, then becoming even bolder, he pushed his forefinger up inside her hot sheath... and began finger-ravishing her... slowly swirling the finger around in a circle. "Aaaaahhhhh, yesssss, baby... that feels so good..." she sighed as he added a second finger. "Is it as good as what mom Elia did last Saturday night?" Aegon asked his step-mother. Lyanna stared down at her step-son. How could he have known about Saturday night. Did he see everything? Did he see her friend and his birth-mother Elia sucking her vulva, and then ravish her with the dildo like a man? How much did he know? She couldn't, or didn't want to know any more... all she knew right now was that she wanted to get that huge, hard, cock of her step-son's inside her very being. "Yesss, baby... it was great. But now, darling, we need to get that wonderful cock inside me. I need to be ravished right now. Momma wants your cock up her vulva. You've got to give it to her now!" Lyanna said, and Aegon needed no further encouragement. He pulled his fingers out of her wet vulva and stood up, then he turned her around so she would lay along the length of chaise longue, and he eased her back with a hand under her shoulders. When Lyanna's was lying on her back... she pulled her knees back and spread her legs wide, as her step-son straddled the chaise longue... and moved between her thighs. Aegon reached down, and with two fingers on each hand, spread the lips of her vulva open... then he put the huge head of his 12-inch long cock to the opening... and began to slowly inch his almost 3-inch thick cock into her hot sheath. When he was only half-way in, Lyanna locked her legs around his waist... which tilted her hips upwards... allowing his huge cock to sink a little deeper inside her tender trap. "Now, darling, I'm going to ravish you like you've never been ravished before," Lyanna told her step-son... then she pulled hard with her legs... sinking his 12-inch long cock inches deeper into her vulva. Aegon tried to pull it back out, but she held on tightly... preventing him from pulling his cock out more than half-way... then she used the strength of her legs to force his cock back into herself... a little deeper each time she tightened her legs. Lyanna had him in a tender trap, and her vulva muscles started working on his hard cock. Grasping its almost 3-inch thick girth and holding it tightly when he tried to draw back... then relaxing when he forced it deeper. Aegon loved the way his step-mother's inner muscles caressed his cock... and he couldn't get over the feeling of power that was flooding through him as he lay on top of her, and forced the last inch of his hardness into her vilva... bringing a moan of pleasure to her lips. Now, he was really going to ravish his step-mother, so he slid his hands down under her buttocks. He grasped the soft yielding flesh and held on tight, as he began to move his haunches... plunging his cock in and out of her as hard as he could. With every plunging down stroke he made into her, Lyanna responded with one of her own... her buttocks rose up off the chaise longue... her vulva lips sliding along the 12-inch length of his hard shaft as he ravished her. "Aaaaa, Yesss, baby! That's it!" she cried. "Ravish me! Ravish me hard!!" So Aegon began to rotate his buttocks... corkscrewing his cock into her like a drilling rig. He thrust his cock into his step-mother's vulva with savage abandonment... like a piston on a well-oiled machine... and his tennis-ball size, essence filled genitals slapped against the crack of her buttocks each time he plunged his hips downwards... making her body jerk slightly, as he steadily increased the tempo of his ravishing. "Oh, yes, baby! That's it! That's it! Ravish Me! Ravish Me!" Lyanna cried out as her step-son's ravaging cock plunged in and out of her burning vulva... going deep with each thrust, as her buttocks gyrated and twisted... her hips bucking up and down... receiving and taking every hard inch he drove down into her vulva. Her body jerking violently as his huge cock head banged against her cervix... the entrance of her womb. Aegon ravished his step-mother like this for more than twenty minutes... and periodically... Lyanna would surge her buttocks upwards... driving his rampaging cock deep into the very depth of her vulva, as she climaxed... her inner muscles grasping and gripping his hard, almost 3-inch thick shaft as she covered it with her juices... not letting up on their intent to milk him dry. But as always happens in real life... the savage ravishing of his step-mother's vulva began to take its toll on Aegon. He could feel the juices deep in his tennis-ball size genitals begin to churn, boiling up to the eventual release. And Lyanna could feel the huge head of his cock swell inside her hot sheath... knowing that it was only a matter of moments before he would be filling her with the seed of his loins... the essence that she would soon welcome into the depths of her entire being. "Yesss, come, darling!" Lyanna cried. "Come inside me, baby. Give it all to me! Let me feel your juices flow. I want to feel you come inside me. I want to feel your essence seeping through my body....." As she said these words to him, she let her hands slid down his sides, and she grasped his thrusting buttocks. She flexed her fingers against them like a kitten kneading its mother's stomach as it suckled her teat. Still holding him fast with her legs about his lower back... the muscles inside her working around his almost 3-inch girth and 12-inch length... because she knew that he was on the verge of erupting. "Oh, Gods... mom Lyanna! I'm going to come... I'm going to cum... I'm going to... commmmmm!" Aegon cried, and then his cock began to jerk as if it had a life of its own... as his essence began to race along the 12-inch long length of his cock, then erupt out through the swollen head... his hot seed spewed out into her tight sheath... gushing into his step-mother's thirsty vulva like an exploding volcano. Lyanna felt the huge globs of his hot essence spew forth into her womb, and it triggered her third or forth climax (she lost count)... and she cried; "Oh, Yesss, baby! Yes, yes, yes... that's good. I feel it... inside me... I feel you’re cum... Hot... so hot!" as her juice poured over his erupting cock... and their two juices mixing together deep inside her womb, as her body jerked with intense, involuntary, muscular contraction... her inner muscles pulling his essence deep into her very being. When Aegon shot the last drop of his essence into his step-mother's vulva... he slowly pulled his hips back... his huge cock slipping out of her grasping vulva with a slurping sound... then a loud popping one when it excaped her tender trap. Lyanna raised her head and looked down between her heaving breasts... at her step-son sitting at the foot of the chaise longue... between her widely spread legs. She saw that his cock was still rock hard after the ravishment it had just gave her, so she rose up herself... on her knees and elbows... her head bending over his stiff cock, and her tongue snaked forth and began to lick up the juices that coated his cock head. Her tongue swirling all around the huge head, licking... lapping up the sweet-tasting cream of their combined passion... then she opened her mouth wide, and engulfed the throbbing cock-head with her lips. Lyanna began to slowly lower her head... sucking his slick, coated shaft deeper into her mouth... then her head began to bob up and down... her tongue pressed tight against the tender underside of his hot flesh, as she suckled on it. This action drove Aegon crazy... and he couldn't keep his hips still... so he grasped the back of his step-mother's head, and stood up... still straddling the chaise longue... then began to buck his hips back and forth... ravishing her mouth like he had just done her vulva. He drove it deeper and deeper into his step-mother's mouth.. gagging and choking her as he forced more of its 12-inch length into her throat... until her tightly stretched lips were pressed against his loins each time he thrust his hips forwards. Lyanna's mouth worked feverishly on his cock... until her jaw ached from the strain of taking its almost 3-inch girth... her tightly stretched lips running up and down the throbbing, 12-inch length as he pulled back, then thrust his hips forwards... again and again. Then she could soon feel the swelling that ment Aegon was going to come once again... and to make sure it would be a good one... Lyanna wet her finger by sliding it in and out of her wet vulva several times, then she pushed it up into his anus, and she worked it unmercifully inside of him. Aegon began to twist and churn his buttocks around as he ravished his step-mother's mouth/ throat... and a few moments later, Aegon exploded with his second load... giving her his juice, which she drank like starving woman... like it was the nectar of the Goddess. Lyanna gulped down each spurt of his essence as he released it into her mouth... but it came so fast... so much... that it puffed out her cheeks, and some of the magical seed seeped out the corner of her mouth. But she didn't stop, or slow down in the slightest, and when the final drop was spent... and she could no longer suckle anymore of his essence, Lyanna slowly pulled back... sucking the sliva and juices from Aegon's wonderful cock... then she raised her head and smiled at him. "That was oh so good..." she cooed. "Would you like to do the same with my vulva?" Aegon nodded his head, so Lyanna lay back on the chaise longue once again... sideways... her head on one edge, her hips on the other edge... her knees bent and spread wide... her vulva open and ready for her step-son's mouth and tongue. Aegon knelt down on the side of the chaise longue and lowered his head between his step-mother's thighs... the smell of her freshly ravished vulva was intoxicating to his nose... and he buried his face between her thighs, then his tongue snaked forth and began to lap up the juices that still coated her lower lips... and he found the taste of it to be exotic. Lyanna loved the feel of her step-son's tongue on her vulva lips, and his cool hands on her hot hips. She liked that very much, because his mouth and tongue were greedily doing everything to her. He was chewing on her clit... then sucking on it... and then laving the slit with his saliva... his tongue was roaming around inside her vulva... washing it out of the cream he left in there. "Mmmm, that feels so good, darling!" Lyanna cooed, as her step-son worked on her. "Soooo goooood!" Then Aegon tried something that he had an urge to do. He pushed both of her legs back, and made her hold them to her chest... so that her anus was now visible to him. Pointing his tongue at it, he lowered his mouth to it... he ran his tongue around the tiny hole... licking it with the tip of his tongue, and Lyanna's body began to shiver from the sensation... as he lapped her anus as if he was lapping on a lollipop. Then, gently at first... he pushed his tongue up into her anus... and when his tongue was all the way up inside his step-mother's anus, he made a meal out of it... and Lyanna couldn't resist humping his mouth as she cried out; "Ayeee! That's unbelievable. I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" and Aegon placed his mouth over her vulva, then drank her juices like a starving man. Lyanna was about ready to put her legs down... when Aegon suddenly stood up and rammed his huge cock back into her vulva. Thinking that her step-son was going to ravish her again, Lyanna wrapped her legs around his hips, but Aegon had other ideas... he was just getting his cock oiled with her vulva-juice... and he broke her grip with his hands, then lifted her legs... a little roughly... which was ok as far as she was concerned. This time, Aegon placed them on his shoulders, and leaned forwards, folding her almost in half, as she lay crossway of the chaise longue. This left his step-mother's buttocks of the edge, and elevated for what he was going to do to her... but his knees kept hitting the edge of the chaise longue, which told him this wasn't the right position, so, straightening up he took hold of his step-mother's ankles and turned her around so she lay along the length of the chaise longue, then pulled her to the foot of it, and he put her legs back over his shoulders once again. Now he now had all the room he needed... so he put the huge head of his cock to his step-mother's puckered anus, then he began to push it in. Lyanna was surprised, but delighted at what he wanted to do to her... and at the same time she was ready to be ravished again... and she didn't care where... only as long as he ravished her. She didn't even care if they had an audience or not... all she wanted was for his huge cock to be inside her body... ravishing her like he had twise before, so she tried to help him... and pretty soon... using a slow... rotating movement... he was buried deep inside her. "How does that feel, Mom?" Aegon asked as he leaned forward... forcing her knee back against her firm breasts... folding her in-half. "That's... so good. I love... it. I'm dying for it... oh, oh... oh!" So Aegon began to move his hips back and forth... and ravish his step-mother's anus. Then he increased the tempo of his thrust... and since her beautiful legs were right in front of his face... he lovingly kissed her ankles and calves... her high-heeled, slip-on, shoes seemingly... magically... remaining on her feet no matter how much she kicked then durring her ravishment. Aegon was kissing them profusely, and this made Lyanna love her step-son even more... his huge cock was fiercely ravishing her anus... as hard and as deep as he had ravished her vulva, and mouth/ throat... quickly bringing her to the edge of her climax... as her knees pressed into her firm breasts each time he thrust forwards, and her high-heeled feet waved in the air like a hooker each time he pulled his hips back. But Aegon wasn't though yet... when she finished climaxing, he pulled his hips back... drawing his huge cock out of his step-mother's tight anus, then he roughly rolled her over so she was laying on her stomach, and lifted her hips so she was kneeling on top of the chase longue with her chest down and her hips up, then he drove his hips forwards once again. All this happened in less then a minute, and Aegon moved one hand down to her vulva and began to tweak her clit... then he began to finger-ravish his step-mother in rhythm with his huge cock... and Lyanna began to moan as she gyrated her buttocks in circular movements, for new sensations were coursing through her body as she received the double ravishing... and because she had never had her anus ravished while her vulva was being finger-ravished at the same time. It was a whole new experience for her... one she loved immensely. In time, Lyanna knew that Aegon was almost ready to come, and was holding back from unloading his essence in her anus... but she knew exactly what to do to get him to come, so she reached out and managed to grab the tube of suntan lotion from the end table beside the chaise longue... and while he was still ravishing her anus... holding off with his climax, she took two hands full of sun warmed lotion, and began rubbing it on her buttocks. The sight of her buttocks slick with lotion was just the thing to trigger his come... and like an erupting volcano, Aegon shot his essence deep into his step-mother's anus... and Lyanna could feel the heat of his essence as it spewed into her bowls again and again... and she loved it... she loved the hot enema she was receving, for it triggered her own... second or third (she lost count)... climax. When he was spent, Aegon pulled out of his step-mother's tight anus with a soft slurping noise... followed by a loud popping sound, then he staggered over to the other chase longue and lay down on it exhausted. Lyanna turned her head to look at him, and she smiled, before getting up off the chase longue. "Well, honey, I hate to leave you..." she said as she felt a small trickle of his seed excaped her anus, "but I've got some shopping to do. Will you be okay?" Aegon said he would and watched his step-mother walk into the house... her firm buttocks gleaming in the sunlight, as did her inner thighs from her own juices... then he got up and dove into the pool to wash the sweat from his tired body. Lyanna spent half a hour getting ready... showering, and washing the smell of sex from her body... then she put on her best skirt and blouse... after all, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. It's no wonder she wanted to look as radiant on the outside as she felt on the inside. She had discovered herself another lover. Besides her friend Elia, she now had her step-son (and Elia's son!) to ravish her, and the one good thing about this one... was that he was more convenient than the one she had last Saturday night. True she had been well-ravished and eaten last Saturday night by her friend... but today with Aegon was even better, for she had felt the Essence of Man flowing into her womb, stomach, and bowels, and she was now completely satiated... for the first time since she kicked her two-timing husband out two years ago. Besides, he was right here in the house... and would be around anytime she wanted to be ravished... or she would be around anytime he wanted to ravish her. Her step-son... the mother ravisher. When Lyanna got to the front door, Aegon was standing there waiting for her... so she kissed him on the lips once more, and she felt his eyes on her as she left their Spanish-styled home... his eyes following her all the way down the walk, and to her parked car. Aegon watched his step-mother leave the house... and he marveled at her gorgeous legs and the sway of her buttocks. He knew that he would be ravishing that wonderful buttocks... and marvelous vulva... many more times in the days to come... and from the way Elia had winked at his last Saturday night... when she saw him spying on them... he might even get some of that too... then he closed the door as his step-mother drove away. The rest of the day seemed to go pretty good for Lyanna. She did all her necessary shopping, then she returned home. After putting the groceries away, she went to check on Aegon, and found that he was in his room... asleep on his own bed. She knew that he had had a hard workout earlier... ravishing his step-mother as many times as he did... but she couldn't stop herself, and Lyanna crept quietly over to the bed, and without disturbing or waking him, she let her hand go to his prick. It was soft and limp now... and she knew he was dead tired, but she couldn't resist taking it into her mouth, and she began sucking on it very gently... until is was hard once more, then she began to deep throat it in earnest. After Aegon had shot his juices into her mouth without even realizing it, Lyanna went into her own bedroom, and undressed... to lay down... satisfied for the time being, though the thought that she hadn't seen her friend Elia since last Saturday popped up in her mind. She was wondering when she would get the opportunity to see her friend again, and after thinking about it for almost ten minutes, Lyanna finally decided to call Elia and see if she was still home. Maybe she would be lucky enough to catch her before she went out, so Lyanna rolled over onto her stomach, and picked up the bed-side receiver, then dialed Elia. "Martell residence." Elia answered. "Elia... Lyanna." "Oh, hi, girlfriend! How are you feeling today?" "I'm just fine. As a matter of fact, Elia, I really wanted to talk to you. Have you had a good day?" Lyanna asked, already feeling her vulva getting warm and wet, just from the sound of her friend's voice. "I've been all right, but I miss you. Do you miss me? When do you think we'll be able to get together again?" Elia asked. Lyanna was glad that Elia Martell was having the exact same line of thought that she was having. "How about this weekend... does that sound to you?" "Just fine, but do you think you'll be able to get by until then?" Elia asked, knowing that she was getting her friend hot. "Well, I think I can. Your son Aegon just ravished the hell out of me. He's eighteen, and built like his father, if you know what I mean," Lyanna said. "I know what you mean, girlfriend." Elia Martell said, because she had once apon a time ravished Her husband Rhaegar so mercilessly that he didn't have a drop of juice left in his genitals... back before he had been caught cheating on Lyanna and Elia. "Maybe we ought to get Aegon hooked up with my niece Arianne." Elia said, "They're almost the same age. I'll bring her along... if it's okay?" "Sure, that's fine with me. Then, I'll be seeing you on Saturday night," Lyanna said, as arms positioned themself on each side of her body... as she lay on her stomach... propped up on her elbows... one leg down over the edge of the bed, and the other bent at the knees... on top of the bed so she lay with her legs widely spread. "Bye-bye, and keep it warm for me." she gasped, as she felt something hard press against her buttocks, then slowly force its way deep into her vulva... realizing Aegon wasn't as asleep as she had thought. And over the next few days Lyanna found out just how much her step-son loved her... up against the hallway wall... on top of the kitchen table... bent over the back of the livingroom couch... sitting on the bathroom sink... in fact in every room with-in the house... outside around the pool... and even hanging from the tree swing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
